


United We Stand, Divided We Fall

by Loki22Price22Fitz22



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Bosses, F/M, Gen, Historical Hetalia, Human & Country Names Used, M/M, Mild Language, Minor Violence, Mutiny Headcannon, United Nations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-10-06 11:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10333460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki22Price22Fitz22/pseuds/Loki22Price22Fitz22
Summary: Has a country ever rebelled against his or her boss? When the young American nation proposes the idea to his fellow countries, sides begin to form while friendships and relations start to crumble.But first:All relations in this fanfiction are basically sibling or friend relations, but that doesn't mean to take away from the story's emotional content. Also, while the author will update as frequently as possible, this piece might be somewhat long, but will still promise for a decent story. Also, please don't let the large amount of tags daunt you from reading this.So, please, enjoy.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Just for this chapter, a warning: this was written prior to the 2016 elections in my country. I have no political opinions (well I do personally) that will mix into this story. I don't mean to offend anyone with any interpretation of any current world leaders, and my negative characterization of said world leaders will be extremely mild. The only use for such descriptions is to simply move the plot along. Thank you for your understanding and enjoy.

Alfred sat brooding at his desk, replaying the past day. His new boss was extremely unfit for their presidency; their goals and issues destined to turn America against each other. The shutters were drawn, and Alfred began to chew on his soda straw. He had tried to advise his new president on adjusting some of their arguments-bombing other third world countries and compromising security agencies wasn't exactly the solution anymore. Alfred particularly wasn't sure how their plans for foreign policy came to be. He angrily bit into a nugget, and turned his attention to all paperwork. It always perplexed him; why he even had the work was beyond him. He was the living, breathing incarnation of these United States, yet his voice was rarely heard. He took a vicious slurp and scribbled his signature on a sheet. Kiku probably had a voice in his nation's actions. Germany was respected, he assumed. Even with the long and winding string of cruel and deceptive bosses, Russia surely was capable of getting what he wanted. America threw his empty nugget carton at a recycling bin-and missed, hitting it off the rim. Sighing, Alfred decided to call someone. On the second ring England answered.

"What do you want, Alfred?" he grumbled.

"Yo, Iggy, nice to talk to you too." America replied cheerfully, "You busy in your black-magic basement?"

"I'm going to hang up."

"You'd never!"

"Try me."

Alfred pouted. There was a long sigh on the other end, but then; "Is this about your new boss?"

Alfred started tapping his pen. "Yes! Their objectives are so awful, every country is going to want to nuke me! I'm sure as Hell not letting them do half of the stuff they want, only-" 

Alfred had been squeezing his pen and tapping it so feverishly that it snapped. With a yelp, black ink spattered on his desk and Texas. 

Grumbling, "-if only they'd listen to me." he sighed. "Hold on, lemme put you on speaker."

"What, spill something?" Arthur retorted.

"Y'know, I could hang up on you."

"Yet you're the one who called me in the first place."

There was a pause.

"Alfred, it's just the way things are. You get good bosses, you bad one, and then the ones in-between." Arthur said, "It's part of being a nation."

America wiped his glasses.

"Yeah, well, I'm tired of it." he said.

There was a scowl on the other end.

"You don't get a choice, Jones." England said quietly.

America angrily spun in his swivel chair. 

"There's so much good I could do for my country if I had the chance! I've been around longer than any boss I worked with; they should listen to some of my ideas." he sighed.

"Well, then why don't you rebel, you're always good at that." Britain replied sarcastically.

America stopped spinning.

"Say that again?"

"Oh, come on! Almost three hundred years and you still want to gloat about your independence?" Arthur cried.

"No, rebel...Iggy can we do that?"

A pause.

"I've never heard of a nation doing so..." England mused.

There was a long silence as both countries sat in deep thought 

"Iggy i could-" 

"No." was the answer. "You can't. You have citizens to think of, and starting a feud with your boss will only tear your country apart."

But Alfred's new boss already was.

"Iggy, maybe this is the only way to get a voice. Look," America started, "Haven't you ever just wished that your queen would ever listen to you?"

Another pause.

"The Queen has usually been indulgent in what I have to say, and she's a gentlewoman of upmost status. I couldn't just walk out. She's helped my nation for so long. Plus, she's got a lovely affection for Corgis..." England trailed off.

"Arthur listen to-"

"Alfred, please don't cause trouble. That's all I ask."

Again, brooding silence.

In the background, America could hear another phone ring on the other end of the line.

"I'm terribly sorry, but I have to go." Arthur finally said.

"Nah, don't sweat it. See ya' dude." Alfred hung up.

Then he dialed again.

"Bonjour, c'est moi!"

"Hey, Francis." Alfred said. "What's your opinion on your current boss?"

"Hmm, well he is okay, but bosses are not always so, they can be inefficace too." France replied. "Why do you ask?"

Alfred had to choose his words carefully; firing up the patten revolutionist wasn't the smartest first move.

"Bosses can be quite 'inefficace', I agree." he inhaled. "Francis, what do you think of a nation rebelling against their boss? Like, let's say Poland wants a bubblegum-scented sword or whatever and his boss doesn't let him get it. Then, like, Poland goes all 'Bitchin Feliks' on him." 

Alfred could hear the other nation humming in thought,

"Yes that does sound like Poland. But, no nation has mutinied, the sheer thought has never been expressed before. Mon ami, this is not a revolution you want to start."

America was mildly surprised by the Frenchman's caution.

"But aren't the greatest revolutions the ones that have never been done before?" he asked. "Francis, there are so many rulers who lead without a single care about their subjects. Nobody cares for the people more than the actual nation."

France sighed, "So what do you propose?"

America smiled.

"At the next World Conference, we're going to really, really start a serious discussion."


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things begin to quickly heat up during the next Conference meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning; a few references to past 'bosses' from a moderate range of historical time. And, the author will do their best to keep each reference in their accurate order of history ( they will be set up in a basic timeline formation).

It had been three weeks since their discussion, and another U.N meeting arrived. In a state of solemness, bothFrance and America trudged with a goal. A mission that would change any further conferences. This month's meeting would be held in Leningrad, courtesy of Russia. As they pushed through the snow, both Alfred and Francis reviewed the shaky plan; one wondering if it was enough, the other musing if it even was worth it. 

"Alfred, is this worth the trouble it will surely cause?" Francis finally asked. 

He saw that stubborn light in his friend's eyes.

"We shall see." was all America had to say.

France had always been one for rebellion, yet his reluctance bothered the American. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finally, the two nations made it inside Ivan's mansion. It had been cleaned and polished; dusted and tidied, just for the occasion. Often Russia was not chosen to host a meeting, which only increased his anxiety. He paced in the grand dining hall, watching the three Baltics dutifully arrange the table for the guests. Suddenly, the door rang, making Ivan jump. Then he scowled. The Russian Federation shouldn't be so jumpy. But he grabbed his pipe either way, which Lithuania noticed.

"Ah, Mr. Russia, I don't think it'd be proper to smash in your guests." he stammered.

"Toris, don't be fretting." Ivan replied.

He opened the doors, surprised to see both America and France. 

"Ah, so this is first." he said cheerfully, placing a greeting kiss on each of their cheeks, causing one to laugh and the other to blush furiously.

Alfred cleaned his glasses of snow, and set Texas on his nose.

"Yes, well, this meeting will be different." The hostile tone was not unnoticed.

"Da, it sounds as it might be." Russia agreed distantly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soon, all the nations in the U.N had arrived, more or less complaining of the cold and snow. Russia welcomed pleasantly, while Ukraine showed them to their seats. Germany, surprisingly, was one of the last to arrive, dragging both his brother and Feliciano with. 

"Ah, Ludwig, you are late." Russia said flatly. 

Germany mumbled something about Gilbert and beer. Russia chuckled. Gilbert and beer were an entertaining combination. The next party to arrive was Hungary, an angry Romano, and a shivering Austria. Spain waltzed in behind them.

"Buenos dias, Sr. Rusia!" he sang.

Russia smiled, "Privet, Antonio."

Austria sniffed, making Ivan giggle.

"And how is the weather treating you Austria?" 

Rodreich huffed and stomped off to his chair. Soon all the nations had found their place at the table. The meeting started off as usual; nations presented their various problems and solutions. But after about a half hour, things took a turn. The loud, obnoxious sound of an air-horn cut through the Baltics' presentation on nuclear power usage. Everyone's eyes shifted to America and France's end of the table. Muttering spattered the room and Russia stirred uncomfortably. America was vibrant, for sure, but was a different tactic. 

"Fellow countries!" Alfred announced, "Ponder me this: does your boss actually listen to you? Did they ever give you a say in your country's government?"

The murmurings grew louder.

"I can tell you the answer is a big, fat 'no'. We are countries, yet all we do is file paperwork and argue at meetings. We are living, breathing nations and all we are allowed to do is stand aside!"

Silence, and then-

"And what are you proposing, Mr. America?" 

It was Britain, temper flaring.

Monsieur Britain, if you please," Francis began, "We are proposing a boycott, perhaps even a mutiny. Why take orders from mere humans when we ourselves are incarnations of our own sovereign states?"

"Because you can't just go on strike every damn time your boss disagrees with you!" England fired back.

Ivan glanced between the seated countries. Faces were mixed with confusion and interest.

"We plan to refuse meetings of any sort, and get the support of the public if need be. Without a connection to foreign affairs via conferences, our bosses will need our assistance in any forms or foreign affairs or foreign aid." Alfred explained.

"You would be crazy to bring an uprising to your boss," Hungary declared, " Think of all the people who you'd be responsible for. Good, innocent citizens who don't want a war just because you can't get your way." 

"Elizabeta, I'm afraid that's a risk some of us are willing to take." Romano quietly said.

America pulled the attention of the conversation back to him, "We've all had awful bosses at some time. The Hitlers, Charles Xs, Genghis Khans; they're bad people who we can't afford to allow control over our countries."

Arthur looked helpless.

"Let us not forget those who have brought our nations up from their knees. Rulers who cared and guided our nations to prosperity and peace. The Reagans, my own Elizabeth's. We cannot abandon what they stood for!" he argued.

"I refuse to ever work with another German coward of a dictator again, like ever!" Poland shouted, standing up.

Before Germany could reply, Prussia cried, "And you're so perfect, with all your Bohemian pretenders! Luddy is not at fault here." 

"We like are on the same side. Who needs rulers? Who needs monsters who take your land and builds walls to section you off from your brothers?" Feliks replied.

Russia darkened.

"I am no monster, but I will be one if i must." he said coolly. 

"Hit me with that pipe then!" Poland and Gilbert both taunted.

Russia stood up abruptly, causing his former U.S.S.R territory to flinch. Soon all the countries were engaged in an all-out brawl. Fists flew everywhere. Alfred managed to pull aside Arthur under the table, dodging a blow from a acutely swung skillet. England shoved his younger brother away.

"You couldn't be satisfied, could you?" he shouted, "Have to make everything about you?"

"Iggy, we need to do this." America pleaded.

"No. I will have no part! Muck it all up chap, I will take no part in it, you selfish child! i will not leave my loyalties."

The British Empire was then sacked by his Frenchman friend.

"God save The Queen!" England cried.

"Long live the revolution!" France shouted back.

Among the chaos, I van saw Alfred and stalked after him. He had a few pressing questions of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments and critiques are welcome.
> 
> Translation(s):
> 
> Buenos Dias- Good Morning  
> Privet-Hello
> 
> Historical References:
> 
> Genghis Khan-Creator of the Mongol Empire and conqueror of the former Eurasia continent  
> Bohemian Pretenders-heirs to the Polish throne  
> Ivan IV-Known as Ivan the Terrible, first Tsar of Russia  
> England I-Daughter of Henry VIII, last monarch of the Tudor dynasty  
> Charles X-French king during the French Revolution  
> Adolf Hitler-Fascist ruler of Germany during WWII  
> Elizabeth II-Longest reigning ruler in Britain  
> Ronald and Nancy Reagan-40th President and First Lady of The United States


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the nations are trying to understand the past meeting. This chunk of plot will most likely stretch into two chapters' worth of content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been getting comments based on the nations' quick desire to fight. This is necessary, do to how the plot need to move quickly on this 'touchy subject of boycotting your bosses' objectives. Also, while the characteristics for each nation are going to be similar to their original traits in both the manga and anime, I need them to interact with each other on a serious, more emotional level.

France watched as Russia ran after Alfred, and chased behind the two rivals. They had not been left alone together since their big fight in 1991, and this didn't seem to be a better time. He followed them a kitchen of some sorts, where Francis heard them talking.

"Why must you always cause trouble?"

"Because nobody else feels like doing it instead."

France noticed that they were sitting on the counter, a glass of vodka sitting next to each of them. Alfred's glasses were in Ivan's hand, who was fidgeting with the end pieces.

"Would setting this example help?" Russia asked.

"Yes, you've had terrible leaders. Wouldn't you've liked to had some control during the Bolsheviks? You are a strange man, but not a stupid one. Surely you would agree with my plan?" America explained.

Russia sighed, and replied, "I don not know if this is something the Russian Federation can do."

Francis noticed that him hand Texas back.

"Little one, there will be sides. Most of the other countries disagree with this. I am not sure if i will be agreeing with this.

"I will follow through either way."

"Da, I know, Amerika."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next evening, Japan was on the phone with a very flustered Greece. Kiku himself and the otherAsian nations had been exempt from the previous conference, since it's focus was mainly on European relations in North America. At least that was the intended agenda. 

Hercules explained the whole situation, adding bitterly that "The young nation does not understand how catastrophic his plans could be."

Japan was in a taxi, driving to France's mansion in Versailles. Kiku, personally not one to hold grudges, had a distaste for the city. In the past he had gotten nothing beneficial from the place; hopefully it wouldn't be the same this time.

"He is smart, as are everyone else, Greece-san."

"Others are going to end up picking sides, Kiku. Are we all really going to fight about this anoisies?"

Japan blushed angrily, "it is not stupid to care about your citizens Hercules!" he said.

The taxi driver said something in French. Greece sighed.

"Kiku, we are old nations; we've seen and been through a lot. Civil wars are never the solution. We are good friends, but if we have different opinions, so will that be enough?"

"what are you saying?" Japan asked.

"Will the other nations ignore that they are brother and sister, or at least friends? England and America are tight, but this is not a good omen for them. Are we all going to end our connections in order to claim more power over our territory?" Greece clarified.

Soon the taxi stopped at its destination.

"Don't be ridiculous, Greece-san. We will always be friends." Kiku said firmly, bidding him farewell and hanging up.

As he walked from his stop, Japan couldn't help but ponder over the conversation. Sure, the meeting had turned unexpectantly rowdy. But, the meetings were always a mess anyways. Kiku rounded a corner, and soon had France's mansion in sights. He tried to brush off his Greek friend's concerns, Hercules always thought in depth, but Japan couldn't shake the ominous feeling that Greece's words meant. America and Britain would not handle this well, and neither would Canada and France. What the possible mutiny would mean for others was unclear.

Japan finally found the right door, and politely knocked. France came immediately, looking worse for wear. He had a slight bruise on his chin, and circles under his eyes; the flight from Leningrad had not been kind.

"Ah, Japan, so good to see you." he said cheerfully. 

He walked in his guest, offering a place to sit and some wine. Japan graciously accepted both, and then checked his phone. There were a few texts from Italy, and a missed call from Turkey. France returned with refreshments, and he resolved to deal with his phone later.

"I presume you have hear of yesterday's meeting, oui?" France asked, scratching the back of his head.

Japan took a sip of his drink, and replied, "Yes, it seemed to be a meeting I should have not missed."

Francis chuckled. "Non, it is good you were not there. The mood was foul, and you probably would have been beaten up."

He touched his bruise to test it's sensitivity.

"Was it Hungary?" Japan asked.

"It was Angleterre, he has quite an uppercut."

They sat in silence for a bit. After awhile, Japan spoke.

"Did you invite me over to recruit me?" he asked. 

France laughed his usual laugh

"Matthew asked me the same thing this morning."

He put down his drink, and called his younger brother down. Canada jogged down the stairs, and shook Japan's hand. Then he took a seat next to Francis. 

 

Matthew cleared his throat, and said, "My brother believes that my twin's plan will work. Alfred wants to go on strike as a means of getting bosses' attention. Big brother France agrees with him." 

Japan finished his wine.

"What do you think of this?" France asked.

"I...I am not sure. It is a lot to ask, nations abandoning their bosses. How will a country be able to run efficiently?" Kiku asked.

"That's the point; our bosses need to go to us in order to run a nation. We understand so much, and they take it for granted." France explained, "Without our assistance, our bosses won't be able to handle running a country."

"So we just don't go to work, basically?" Canada asked.

Francis nodded. "This boycott will be very docile. No violence. No wars. And, under no circumstances, using propaganda to involve our citizens. We are doing this for their benefit, and if by chance things do get messy, we want them out of it."

Japan fiddled with his wine glass in thought. American and France's decision to start a strike was risky. yet, Hirohito and other destructive emperors had caused many problems for his people in the past.

"How many others are going to follow through with your plan?" he asked.

France pulled a list from his pocket. 

"So far, it is America, I, Prussia, Romano, Poland, and Belarus. Denmark and Finland are undecided at this point, as well as Russia." he read.

He looked up.

"We need you, Japan. Every bit counts."

Kiku sighed. He often refrained from most social situations. But he also valued equal opinions, and his bosses never were really good at that.

"As of now, i am willing to participate in your boycott..."

France laughed.

"Ah, merci beaucoup, Japan." he said, shaking Kiku's hand.

Matthew smiled slightly as his older brother left to prepare the Asian nation's room. But as soon as France was gone, he grabbed Japan's shoulder.

"Japan, you must be careful about this." he whispered.

Japan nodded, a bit shocked at the quiet nation's sudden intensity.

"Please, this really isn't a good idea, and my brothers have always been impulsive. Just think of the consequences of crumbling as a nation."

Japan nodded again, "Believe me, Matthew-san, i will take many precautions. You needn't worry about me."

Mathew smiled again, and bid Kiku goodnight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Russia lied in his bed, a book in his lap. Due to the previous meeting, he had invited all the former Soviet countries to stay a few nights before flying home. Most had agreed, with the obvious exception of Feliks and Gilbert. Earlier on, he could hear Estonia and Belarus discussing with Ukraine and Latvia the quarrel and what America's boycotting meant. Yet, Lithuania seemed to have avoided the conversation all together. The rest of the nations were sound asleep, which always gave Ivan some time to think. He did not know if he wanted to go against his boss. In his rebellious past, bosses would severely punish him, and now it seemed pointless to continue this habit of independence. Russia sighed and rolled to his side. His people had never been particularly happy in his history, with all the famines and political revolutions. Defying his boss' wishes would only make matters worse.

Then he heard footsteps. Russia crawled out of bed to the source: the kitchen. With his pipe in hand, he stalked to the room, and discovered Toris.

"Lithy?" he called.

Lithuania was sitting at the table, doing some paperwork.

He looked up, "Oh, hello Mr. Russia." he said, startled.

Russia motioned to sit next to him. "Toris, i told you to call me Ivan." he sighed.

They sat silently for awhile, Russia reading, Lithuania writing. After what felt like hours, Toris finally spoke.

"I like America's plan."

Russia was surprised by his bold statement. 

"How so?" Ivan asked.

Toris laughed sadly. "Do you enjoy being pushed around by your rulers, or even other countries?" he asked.

Russia shook his head. "No, I am not liking it at all."

"What's the phrase you say? 'Bol' v zadnitse'?"

Russia rumbled a laugh, "Yes, that is correct, Lithy."

They both smiled.

"if you want to join, i won't stop you." Ivan said quietly.

Lithuania hummed a noise of agreement.

"Are you going to join?" he asked.

Russia thought back to the last day's conversation with Alfred. The he stood up.

"I have not decided yet, Toris. But, when i do, i will let you know. As well as the others' too." he decided, "but, if you re going to go on strike, you have to stop keeping up with your paperwork."

Lithuania chuckled knowingly.

"Of course, of course. Goodnight Mr. Rus..ah, Ivan." 

"Goodnight, Toris."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation(s):
> 
> Amerika-America  
> Angleterre-England  
> Anoisies-Nonsense  
> Bol' v zadnitse-Pain in the ass  
> Merci beaucoup-Thank you very much
> 
> Historical References:
> 
> Bolsheviks-First Socialist/Communist party in Russia; kickstarted the Russian Revolution  
> Hinorohito-Japanese emperor who reigned during the Rape of Nanking, China  
> Versailles-City where the Treaty of Versailles was signed after WWI; Japan receives no territorial benefits during the negotiation


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of how various nations are processing the meeting, and a few events that follow. The real fun/protesting will begin in the chapter following this. (Updates will possibly be faster give or take)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, unfortunately there are a few grammar and typo mistakes; I don't have somebody to proof-read for me, so we just have to roll with it. Next, Austria/Hungary! While I did say that there would be no romantic ships in this work, these two countries will be together due to their history as a joint empire. There will be many allusions to their combined country, at least in the first chunk of the chapter.

Only a few hours behind Ivan and Toris' conversation, Elizabeta laid wide awake. Austria tossed and turned besides her; the stay in Leningrad had given him a nasty cold. Hungary grumbled and rolled onto her side, facing the open window. Thankfully God hadn't visited her in awhile, for she was willing to give him apiece of her mind about what had happened the past few days. The meeting was absolute hülység, and the day after wasn't much better. Feliciano had called her, distraught, saying he had tried calling both Japan and Turkey buy neither were available. Germany and Prussia had been fighting the whole day, starting with snide comments and erupting into shouting and the throwing beer mugs. Hungary had rushed over with her frying pan, and attempted to stop the arguing peacefully. Prussia believed that Ludwig was being soft and 'un-awesome' for refusing to take part in the boycott. Germany believed that Gilbert just wanted attention, and soon the brothers continued to scream insults. Austria had come despite his cold, and searched for Italy, who he found hiding in Germany's closet. Hungary made quick work of Prussia with her skillet, and threatened his younger brother that she would do the same to him lest he agreed to stop fighting. After everyone had calmed down, the decision was made to keep both brothers as far from each other as possible until tensions relaxed. Antonio and Romano immediately showed up to take the unconscious Prussia to Spain, after Francis had failed to return Austria's call. Once Gilbert had been taken away, Austria-Hungary was left with an embarrassed Germany and an equally upset Italy. Feliciano wouldn't stop crying, which forced Ludwig to push aside his thoughts and comfort him. Soon, Elizabeta and Roderich returned home, exhausted. Neither of them spoke of the incident the whole day, and by early evening, Austria retired to bed, complaining of a headache. After a few hours of paperwork and watching the news, Hungary joined him. 

She watched the star-studded sky, and sighed. She'd finish all her paperwork and talk to all her bosses if she wanted, despite what America and France were trying to arranged.

"Jeepers," she mumbled, "Thank yourself God that I can't use my skillet on you right now!"

A few minutes later, she felt Roderich get out of bed. Elizabeta sat up and listen for him to go to another room, hearing him stumble quickly into the bathroom. She found him heaving over the toilette, his glasses on the floor next to him. Austria looked up sheepishly, tried to speak, but continued to throw up. 

"Please, meine liebste, go back to sleep. I am alright."

Elizabeta smiled, "No, you're not."

He heaved again.

"Come now, szere lemo. Let's clean you up."

Hungary dragged the other nation over to the sink, and grabbed a washcloth. Austria sat on the counter as Hungary cleaned his face and straightened his glasses.

"Eliza, i have never been particularly fond of Feliciano, but this isn't right." Austria sighed.

"we're family, Roddy." 

"No, we're just countries.' Austria sneezed.

"Well, you and i are family." Hungary said softly, handing him a few tissues.

Even though the joint-empire had dissolved years ago, the two still chose to stay married, keeping politics well out of their private life. Austria laughed. 

"Yes, 'Indivisible and Inseparable', as our bosses used to say." he sniffed.

There was a awkward pause.

"We can agree that going on strike is silly, right?"

"Yes, of course."

"I'm just worried about what others believe."

After waiting a while to see if Roderich was finished throwing up, they returned to bed. 

"America is stirring up trouble, as always." Austria retorted.

"You know well that France is in on this too. As is Romano, and I assume now Prussia." Hungary replied, " Maybe sending Gil over to Spain's wasn't a good idea."

"We had no other choice. Besides, there's nothing we can do now."

Austria leaned over and pecked a kiss on Hungary's forehead.

"Goodnight, Elizabeta." he said.

"Yeah, goodnight, Roddy."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gilbert stretched groggily. He was on a red couch, with red cushions and red throw pillows. On the walls were various portraits of elitist men and women-and a few elegantly arranged tomatoes.

"Antonio." he mumbled.

Prussia looked up from his position on the couch, and discovered a dull pain in the back of his head. He reached back and felt a bump.

"Elizabeta." 

"Buongiorno, older potato-bastard."

Romano was sitting in a chair on the opposite end of the room, a book in his hands.

"You've been out for quite a long time; the tomato-bastard was starting to worry." he sneered.

Gilbert sat up. It was-it appeared-middle afternoon, with the sun shinning through the red curtains. Despite what he said, Spain really had an obsession with that color. 

"Exactly how long was I out?" Prussia asked, "And do you have any painkillers? This un-awesome headache is totally not awesome!" 

Before Romano could answer, Antonio came in. He handed Gilbert some pills and a glass of water. 

"So glad to see you're awake," he said brightly, "You've been out cold for a whole day."

Prussia winced. It was hard to believe the argument only happened two days ago.

"So why am I here?" he questioned.

Spain sighed.

"Because you and you're brother decided to act insanely loco!" he said, crossing his arms.

Romano scowled, "Hungary called us to pick you up and get you away from the other potato-bastard ASAP."

Prussia downed his painkillers.

"It's bad enough having one jerk-bastard around here." Romano added.

Gilbert tossed a pillow at him, and asked, "How long do i have to stay here?"

"That depends, amigo." Spain replied.

Prussia leaned back and propped his feet up on the coffee table.

"Luddy isn't seeing what I see." he muttered.

"That's because he's Ludwig. He is Germany; keeping order in his job." Spain retorted.

"Well, his bosses never did their job! Two of the biggest wars were because of Germany's rulers." Prussia fired back.

"I just want to know how it all went down." Romano chimed in.

Spain swatted at him.

"he called me a dumkopf, nothing unusual. i then asked what that would make him?" Gilbert chuckled. 

Romano rolled his eyes. Antonio sighed. Gilbert had a talent for aggravating people.

"Luddy said I would be in serious trouble, and I asked him with whom? I don't have any bosses. Nobody cares what I do." Prussia continued, "He said his bosses would have every right to punish me for whatever idiotic thing I do. He was just being a wuss because America ruined his meeting schedule."

"And is that what you told him?" Antonio demanded.

Gilbert reddened.

"Just let me finish this un-awesome story!" he cried.

"He told me to not mess with America and Francis' plan, that it will cause more trouble than it's worth it." 

Romano suddenly said, "Fredrick was great, sure, but you're country was chaos. Your rulers killed thousands of people during the Crusades."

Gilbert sighed.

"Yeah, Ludwig mentioned something similar to that. Said i couldn't handle any rebellion."

"So what did you say?" Spain asked.

"I told him he can't even handle a fascist, let alone keeping order. How could he protect his citizens now if he couldn't do so before?"

Prussia took a sip from his water.

"He threw a beer mug at me, told me he was ashamed of me. Then it all went to Hell."

Spain shook his head and said, "You're incredibly stupid, Gil."

"No, you're stupid, you bastard." Romano interjected, ""Your bosses made you broke! Do something for your people now!"

"Lovino!"

"He's not wrong, Antonio. We can make a difference for our citizens." Prussia said.

Spain was quiet for a minute.

"So who do I get more information from?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Basch, do you know who else is in?" Ludwig asked.

He had invited Switzerland over for a drink, with Liechtenstein tagging along. She currently was off playing with Italy.

'It is America, France, Japan, Prussia, Romano, Poland, Norway, Canada, and most likely Spain. So far."

"Are you going to go against this?"

Basch set his glass on the counter.

"Ludwig, I will stay neutral, and so will my dear Liechtenstein. You can stand up to others, but we will have no part." he replied.

 

After an hour, Switzerland and his sister left, leaving Germany alone with Feliciano.

"Ah, Italy, I just want to apologize for today." he muttered as they did the dishes.

Feliciano looked up. There was still a sadness in his eyes.

"Luddy, please don't fight anymore. Don't fight the others over this." he said.

Italy stiffened as Germany put his arm around his shoulder.

"Okay, Feli, I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An interesting piece of information, and something that I didn't put together until now, is the names for both Italys. Their surname (Vargas) means 'trouble', with "Veniziano' and 'Romano' being derived from Venice and Rome, the major cities from both pre-united Italian Kingdoms. 'Feliciano' and 'Lovino' are the Vargas' brothers real names.  
> As an extra in this story, only Spain calls S.Italy 'Lovino'.
> 
> Translation(s):
> 
> Hülyeség-Bullshit  
> Meine Liebste-My Dear  
> Szere Lemo-My Love  
> Buongiorno-Good Morning  
> Dumkopf-Idiot
> 
> References:  
> "Indivisible and Inseparable"-Motto of the the Austro-Hungary Empire (1867-1918)  
> WWI and WWII-Both wars were legally blamed on Germany  
> Fredrick II-Also known as Fredrick the Great; king of Prussia after collapse of the Teutonic Knights  
> Crusades-Time when many countries, mostly Prussia/Teutonic Knights, persecuted those who were not Christian or wouldn't convert to Catholicism  
> Broke Spain-In 1585, Spain fought Britain to keep the Italian province of Napoli and Sicily, and created a huge debt even though they won


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five months after the meeting in Moscow, nations are beginning to make advances in creating an uprising. However, things are starting to unravel. (Next chapter is already half-way done)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not updating in so long! Life has been insanely busy, and I am so thankful for all your patience. I hope to update more often. Just a little FYI, I like to write my stuff in a journal and then type it, so it might take longer than other fanfic writers.

"So how's your government going?" America asked wirily.

He had Norway and Turkey both in a video conference, with his twin in the back, organizing march fliers. It had been months since he had hatched this plan, and others-Francis and Spain-had been able to fully shut down their governments. Poland refused to meet and negotiate with other nations on any matter. Even some of the more reserved countries like Japan and Norway himself danced around their governmental obligations.

"I have one complaint, though." Lukas said casually, "My country's happiness rating will most certainly go down."

Alfred didn't understand.

"Why? You'll still be rich and chilly?" he asked innocently. 

Lukas snorted, "My people enjoy none of the political turmoil. That is probably why your U.N rating dropped."

"Then why are you here?" America grumbled.

"Mathias and I got in a fight. He wants the Nordics to stick together, but I believe that government sucks." Norway replied, "Den won't talk to me."

Alfred sighed; Arthur wasn't talking to him either. There was an awkward silence, until Sadik interjected.

"So...whaddya need for me to do?" he asked.

The other two completely forgot about the Turkish nation. Alfred scratched his head. The southern region of Europe had never been incredibly stable, even if their incarnates had greater influence. A solid win in those governments would surely get some attention. 

"Matthew, can we organize a march in Istanbul?"

"I'll see what I can do about that!"

America turned back to the computer.

"If we have a few events in your country and possibly southern European countries, we can get the people on our perspective." he stated.

"But I thought we were not involving the citizens?" Turkey countered, "That's what Mr. France said."

"Guys, humans are revolutionaries. If we get our citizens fired up and on our side, we will be unstoppable against our bosses. " America explained.

Canada pulled a chair up next to his brother's desk.

"We could try a coup, possibly." Norway suggested.

"Or, if we want to be more secretive, we could silently siege capital buildings." Turkey chimed in.

"But we can't use our people." Canada mumbled, but went unheard.

He went and grabbed some flyers off Alfred's printer and puffed out his cheeks. It had been about five months since the the meeting in Moscow, and things had taken a messy turn. Yes, Francis and Antonio had taken overthrown their bosses, but many others had made matters worse. Rumors that both Lithuania and Belarus had confiscated and burned multitudes of classified documents were spreading, and the country of Italy had split in two overnight. Yet, Alfred saw these as gains. But Matthew knew everybody was making matters worse. He had very few disruptions in his country, so he questioned his commitment. Canada thought he could bring change, but had soon realized that the change he would bring would be chaos. He knew he was only there to take care of his brother. He was soon pulled from his thoughts by a curse. The power had gone out.

"Alfred, are you al right?" Matthew called out.

He fumbled into the other room, but couldn't find him.

"Mattie, someone took out our damn power!" 

Canada pulled out his phone and switched on its flashlight. He found America near their power grid; most of the wires had been slashed, with a sticky-note attached. It read, 'Stop this nonsense now'. Both brothers stared at it.

"Bro, it's gotta be Iggy. Or Ivan, even." Alfred stated. 

Canada groaned, "Why would it be either of them? You haven't had anything to do with them since Moscow."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Toris was sitting in his room at Russia's mansion in Leningrad. In the past few weeks, he had successfully read four good books. He had also successfully destroyed roughly two hundred and thirty classified documents from both his country and Russia's. Natalya had done the same with many from her nation and her sister's. Nobody knew of their business except Eduard, due to a slip-up involving Belarus' part. But he could be trusted; he had no where else to go except his own country. Lithuania decided finally that he was hungry, and got out of bed. As he searched the kitchen for something to call "breakfast", he heard someone sit down at the table behind him. The only other person who woke as early as he did was Ukraine,who would go out and tend to her flowers.

"Labas rytas, Katyusha." he said brightly.

"Labas rytas, Toris. Aš bijau kd turime kalbėti apie kažka."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, I will be using some fandom names, since not all the nations have cannon ones.
> 
> Translation(s):
> 
> Labas rytas-Good Morning  
> Labas rytas...Aš bijau kd turime kalbėti apie kažka-Goo morning, I am afraid we need to talk about something
> 
>  
> 
> Reference(s):
> 
> Happiness Rating- Every year, the U.N 'grades' a country's happiness rating based on public opinion. In 2016, Norway ousted Denmark for first, while U.S.A fell to fourteenth  
> Unstable southern Europe-Soviet Union, civil wars in former Yugoslavia, and current-day civil wars  
> Pleasant Canada-Besides a few conflicts between English and French settlers, not much turmoil has occurred in this country (based on the information I could find)


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are blowing up for the nations, and now sides are being picked for sure. Protests also begin and take a messy turn. 
> 
> The fanfic is going to start moving at a quicker pace; while my goal is fifteen chapters, I might stretch that to twenty. It all depends on how I feel the story is unfolding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I have gotten more caught up with this story, I plan on writing a Soviet one-shot. I've been intrigued by the possibilities that can come from such a shaky 'family', and hope I can portray some of that feeling correctly. Also, a couple U.S.S.R references will be made specifically for this chapter.

Toris turned. Ivan was sitting at the table, not his sister. And he had a deep frown on his face.

"What seems to be the problem, Ivan?" Lithuania said cooly.

Russia sighed, and got up from the table. He walked over to the fridge and searched for something to eat.

"Toris, you've been through a lot. We all have; my sisters, the other Baltics, me. We are like family." He said, munching on a syrniki, "So, in all honesty, I am not mad-"

"I did what i had to do. Governments can't function without their paperwork it seems." Lithuania interrupted. 

Ivan stopped what he was doing, and turned to face the other nation. Toris himself was leaning against the kitchen sink, quietly sipping a cup of hot tea.

"Lithy, you can't go behind my back like that." Russia said sadly.

Lithiania snorted.

"And you've never gone behind my back? The whole reason all us Baltics are a part of your 'family' is because you went behind our backs!" he snapped.

Russia cringed, and muttered, "That's not true."

Toris barked a laugh, which made Ivan flinch.

"I told you that you can join Amerika's rebellion, but do not being dragging the rest of us with you." Russia said hotly.

"Drag with? One of your sisters willingly helped me!" Toris fired back, "You, out of everybody, drag us around. This so called 'family' only exists because you're boss was a murderer and a liar!"

"Toris, I am not mad-"

"No, no I'm mad. You kept us from our countries and our friends for fifty years! Gil never saw his brother because of you; Katyusha starved because of you!"

Russia darkened.

"Oh, and you think everything was great for me? All legko i priyatno?" he hissed, "I didn't do any of that. It was my bosses!"

Toris was exasperated.

"Then join us! Me, Bela, Gilbert, Feliks; help us." he cried.

Ivan shook his head.

"No, I cannot be joining you."

Lithuania scoffed.

"Whenever we need you, you cower. The great Russian Federation cowers like a wounded dog." he jeered.

"That's enough, Toris." Ivan said softly.

"You just sit back and watch us suffer."

"I did not!" Russia shouted, "I protected you from the Gulags; I sheltered you from the police! And when my wretched rulers wanted to kill you, i took their beatings!"

"You protected us but not our people." Lithuania corrected.

"I did the best I could!"

They heard footsteps.

"Big Brother, what's wrong?" a hesitant Belarus asked, peering past the doorframe.

Ivan spun and faced here.

"Is it true you burned documents?" he asked.

She nodded quickly and mumbled, "Yes Brother"

Ivan looked hurt. Ukraine and the other Baltics silently filled the doorway.

"Did you all do this?" Russia asked quietly.

The other nations glanced at each other, but said nothing. Ivan sighed, and sat on the counter, causing it to creak under his weight.

"I will not be joining you."

Toris took another swig from his mug.

"Pathetic." he snarled, and washed his glass out in the sink.

As he moved to leave the room, Russia replied, "I will not be joining you because I do not want to put my people through the mess that is being made."

"Tell that to the thousands of Lithuanians you put in labor camps, riebalinis komunistas."

After a pause, Russia darkened.

"Did you just call me 'fat'?" he growled.

The two stalked up to each other, staring the other down. The remaining countries could only watch as they sized each other up; Russia towered over Lithuania.

"Ivan Braginski, I am not afraid of you." Toris seethed.

Ivan smirked.

"Malen'kiy, I don't need you to be."

They continued to glare at one another, making them no less formidable in their pajamas. Lithuania spat on Russia's cheek. In a flash, both were at each other's throats, wrestling on the ground and clawing at each other. After some time, Latvia and Estonia managed to dodged their punches and drag Toris back. Meanwhile, Belarus pulled at her sibling. 

"Brother, stop!" Ukraine shouted, trying to block him from Lithuania.

Blind in rage, he tossed off Natalya, and tried to force his way past his older sister.

"Move, now." he demanded.

"No, you move." Katyusha replied.

She stood like stone, and held here ground. Livid, Ivan tried to push her out of the way. Ukraine grab his shoulder and spun him around.

"That is enough!" she she cried.

Ukraine slapped Ivan so hard that the clap echoed. A red welt began to rise on his temple, and Russia recoiled. The room was achingly quiet. Lithuania shrugged off the other Baltics and brushed his hair out of his eyes. Nobody spoke for what felt like hours. 

Finally, Natalya said, "I think Toris and I must leave now."

Russia felt his eyes prickle with tears.

"Da, I am thinking that is best." he agreed hoarsely.

Belarus swiftly fled the room. Toris looked back at Russia, as if to say something, but turned and followed after Natalya. Estonia and Latvia glanced at each other nervously.

"Eduard, go with my sister; it is evident where your beliefs lie." Russia suggested.

Estonia nodded and retreated from the kitchen.

"Raivis, please leave me and my little brother. I must speak with him. Kaytusha said gently.

Once the room was vacant of everyone, Russia slunk into a chair and began to softly cry. Ukraine got a cold washcloth and held it against the mark on her bother's face. A handprint was already visible, red and angry against the Russian's pale skin.

"Darlinh, i am sorry things got out of hand. I hope you are not too hurt." Katyusha said softly.

Russia sniffed, and wiped his eyes. Ukraine place a kiss of her brother's forehead.

"You must let them do what they believe is right."

"Prosti Katyusha. I let things get out of hand." Ivan sighed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours later, the remaining nations had lunch; Ivan, Katyusha, and Raivis.They sat and silently ate their food, with neither of them looking at each other. Eventually, Russia apologized to the youngest Baltic nation, and the edgy atmosphere dissipated a bit. Ivan turned on the T.V, and they absently watched the news. Immediately a newsreel from France was pulled up; a protest had gone array in Paris. Ivan groaned. 

"Maybe you should do something." Latvia commented.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, there is no true villain. I originally thought Arthur would come off as an antagonist, but that is fortunately not how this will turn out. Ivan isn't a villain in this either; nobody is.
> 
> Translation(s):
> 
> Legko i priyatno-Nice and Easy  
> Riebalinis komunistas-Fat Communist  
> Malen'kiy-Little One  
> Darlinh-Darling  
> Prosti-Sorry
> 
>  
> 
> Reference(s)
> 
> Syrniki-A Russian type of sour cream biscuit/dumpling  
> The Baltics' backs-During the 1940s, Russia 'illegally' added the three Baltic nations to Soviet territory  
> Fifty years-Countries under Soviet Russia's control were isolated from other nations  
> Gilbert and Ludwig-Berlin Wall/Iron Curtain  
> Starving Katyusha-Ukraine Famine in 1932  
> Gulags-Soviet labor camps used to confine political enemies  
> Police-Stalin's secret police used to eliminate political enemies

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave constructive criticism, and when future historical references are made, I will leave side-notes in the 'End Notes' section.
> 
> Translation(s):
> 
> "Inefficace"- bad, inadequate


End file.
